Culture Festival Akaya's Take
by awintea
Summary: maruihara // Akaya is handling a booth at the culture festival, and misses his boyfriend. And then Shishido comes along... A continuation of Culture Festival, except with more of a MaruiHara twist // oneshot.


**Culture Festival x MaruiHara Version**

This is a continuation of the Culture Festival fic in Akaya's view, focusing on MaruiHara instead of Solitaire Pair, which is Niou x Shishido. I believe that you don't necessarily have to read the other fic, but it'd be nice if you did! I'm keeping them as separate ficcies because of the previous reason and the fact that they have different pairings.

No, I don't own TeniPuri.

**x Culture Festival x MaruiHara Version**

Kirihara Akaya smiled at the student who was the next in line. 'Two hundred yen to throw a dart! If you hit a balloon-' Akaya gestured towards the various balloons to his right '-You get to choose a prize from there.' Akaya then gestured at the various stuffed animals sitting on a shelf.

The student looked to his right, where a female student stood. 'I'll get you that stuffed rabbit, okay?' He forked over two hundred yen.

Akaya took the two one hundred yen coins, and handed over a sharp, metal dart. 'Good luck!' He said cheerfully.

The boy threw, and missed the balloons completely, instead, hitting the wall behind them.

'Well, better luck next time! You do get a consolation prize though.' Akaya took a piece of candy from a bucket on the floor, and handed it to the girl. He grinned cutely. 'Have fun!'

The couple left, and Akaya sighed, noticing that there was no line left. He had seen dozens of couples pass by him, and he couldn't help but wonder what his own boyfriend was doing.

He glanced across the hall, where he knew Marui was dressed up as a pretty maid, and serving food and being nice to people whom clearly didn't deserve it. (Obviously, Akaya deserved that attention a lot more, since he was the one who had to wince every time somebody threw a dart past him.)

Then, he saw a familiar, yet uncommon face: Shishido Ryou from Hyoutei Gakuen. What the hell was he doing at Rikkai Dai on a school day? Akaya watched as Shishido paused in the middle of the hallway.

'Aw, Marui-_chan_, you're all dressed up!'

Shishido turned into the classroom.

Akaya looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone coming to his booth... He stood up hesitantly.

'Um, how much is it for a dart?'

Akaya groaned inwardly. He looked at his customer - another student with his girlfriend. Where did they all come from? Was the god of love sending all the couples down just to mock him? (Or rather, was it his bad karma finally catching up to him? He probably shouldn't have tried to injure so many people playing tennis...)

'Two hundred yen for one dart,' Akaya said in a perky voice. The boy handed over two hundred yen, and Akaya picked up all of the darts, trying to find one that was dull, so it had less chances of popping the balloon. He wasn't going to let Cupid beat him, damnit! (He was quite aware that the darts were still thin enough that if they were thrown, they'd probably pop the balloon anyway. But he had to try.)

He was still looking over the darts when he heard somebody yell, 'What are you doing with this bubble-popping idiot?'

He recognised the voice to be Shishido's.

He also remembered that earlier, Niou had been talking.

He ran to the classroom.

'Who are you calling-' Marui had been saying as Akaya ran in, but Akaya interrupted.

'What did you say Niou-senpai was doing with _my_ Marui-senpai?'

Akaya was quite pleased at the silence his exclamation had induced. Or perhaps it was the fact that he was still holding five very sharp darts in his hand. (None of them were dull, but oh well. The boy wasn't going to be throwing _his_ dart any time soon.)

Then, Shishido and Marui said simultaneously, 'Who's _yours_?'

'Marui-senpai!' Akaya replied indignantly, slightly irritated that his boyfriend had taken part in asking the question. He continued, glaring at the Trickster, 'And Niou-senpai better leave him alone! He's _mine_!' Akaya took Marui by the arm, and stormed out of the room with Marui in tow.

'What the fuck are you doing, Akaya?' Marui shouted. He didn't struggle though, in fear that Akaya might stab him with one of his darts. (Accidentally, of course.)

Akaya smiled widely. 'Keeping you away from Niou-senpai.'

'And why?'

Akaya couldn't think of a good answer, so simply pouted. 'Aren't I more interesting than Niou-senpai anyway?'

'I know you're definitely more _annoying_,' Marui said, aggravated. 'And I'm still in my stupid maid costume!' He pinched the fabric of his dress. 'It's fucking uncomfortable, and people are staring.'

Akaya looked around, and observed the various onlookers who were watching their exchange with great curiosity.

'Well, you could always take it off,' Akaya said with a smirk.

Marui hit Akaya on the head. 'Idiot.'

Then, something seemed to suddenly come to Marui. 'How come when Shishido called me a bubble-popping idiot, you didn't even argue?'

'Hey, you wanna try throwing a dart?' **x owari**

Tada! Another ficcy done! I'm so proud of myself for spewing out this garbage on a regular basis. Now, wouldn't you like to review? -awinchan


End file.
